the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bite
The Bite (properly referred to as the March of The Bite) is the northern most region of the Ashen Coast and is seen as the seat of the Duke by way of Wolfstone Castle. Represented as a region by the wolf, which pre-dated the rise of the House of Grayblade, the region is known as one of the most difficult to traverse due to the extensive forests that sprawl about the region. Regions Within the March of the Bite, several regions exist throughout. During the reign of the Cobalstants, the region was broken up by hamlets and towns by way of Baronetcies, refusing to elevate anyone not of Cobalstant blood to baron (bar the Blackmist family for protection reasons.). Under the Darkoaks, such practices continued until the eventual return of the Grayblades that saw stronger families put into place. The Baronets of the Bite, as they were referred to, were countless in number. Many families rose and fell in the same spots while land holdings changed constantly. Those who attempted to become anything more than their place were typically crushed by Cobalstant rule. Earldom of Bear's Grasp (Disbanded) The official delegation of the Cobalstant's power, the Earldom of Bear's Grasp ran a sort of belt through the Bite. Starting at the Barony of Shorfall it met with the Viscounty of the Fang to the Barony of Graston, the Earldom connected the major settlements of Karnsburg, Bannhurst and Cobal's Hold. Each Barony was ruled by a branch of the House of Cobalstant, with the Fang Cobalstants being the most prominent house. The earldom was officially disbanded upon the resurgence of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, though it still essentially exists as the lands have barely been re-delegated. Earldom of the Veil A newer installment of power, the Veil was a viscounty located at the very northernmost tip of the Ashen Coast. Lorded over by the House of Avernus, the region encompasses several land holdings of Avernus power in a crescent. Located within the Veil is the town of Mistvale, which is the seat of Avernus, and the town of Ravendale, which is the headquarters of the Order of the Raven, and the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow. The Veil replaced the Rise, after the Duke reordered land to avoid conflict with returning Baronets of the Bite. With Lord Brutus Hartvale swearing the Baronetcy of the Black Forest to the Veil, it was elevated to an Earldom. Viscounty of the Rise (Disbanded) A newer installment of power, the Rise was a viscounty located at the very northernmost tip of the Ashen Coast. Lorded over by the House of Avernus, the region encompassed a sizable portion of land that was once rife with the Baronets of the Bite. Located within the Rise is the town of Mistvale, which is the seat of Avernus, and the town of Ravendale, which is the headquarters of the Order of the Raven. The Rise was disbanded after a reordering of lands by the duke, replaced by the Viscounty of the Veil. Viscounty of Graston Named for Graston Cobal, patriarch of the Cobal family and first leader of the Cobalstant family (as he was the one who came up with the idea to merge the two), the Barony of Graston has been seen as the "fist" of the Bite for years. Making their seat in Cobal's Hold, the Graston Cobalstants were initially responsible for the maintenance of the Bite's standing army until the eventual formation of the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast caused stronger restriction. Though still seen as the militant front for the family, as the years neared more modern times, they became more and more lax. The barony was run by Lady Caridis Grayblade until the annulment of their marriage. It now acts as the host of the Warden of Graston, a position held by Dame Maribell Derintyn. Home to the Blades of Greymane as a headquarters, Graston remains a center of militant power in the region. Though once delegated through pseudo-peerage, it was made life and then full peerage under Maribell Cobalstant, after she was revealed to be of the Cobalstant bloodline and legitimized by her second cousin, the Duke. Viscounty of the Fang Seen as the central point of the Bite's power, the Fang Viscounty is held only by the ruling Lord Marcher, as it holds within the capitol of Bannhurst and the holdings around it, including the illustrious gold seam that flows under the Bite, and Fang Tower, the headquarters of the House of Wald and the Wolf's Guard. Dead center in the Bite, it is the smallest peerage title, though one of the most crucial. As the title is always held by the Lord Marcher of the Bite, who is now the Duke, the title is never used outside of notarization. Barony of Crooked Hollow The Barony of Crooked Hollow is the only barony ever assigned to a non-Cobalstant family during the House's reign and belongs to that of the House of Blackmist. Long ago delegated to them by the Cobalstants following Blackmist's rise from a Wicker Clan, the barony was only granted out of sheer necessity as a Baronet was ill suited as a title for the, at the time, large clan who had chosen to make their home within the Dark Woods. Within the Barony lays the town of Blackfall Reach, and it holds little other than various small watch posts and a few farms. With Lady Blackmist's disappearance, the Barony has now fallen to her blood cousin, Hendric Blackbriar and the House of Blackbriar. Barony of Shorfall Once the seat of the Stanton family, the Shorfall Cobalstants watched over the lands of the western Bite from the port town of Karnsburg. One of the only ports in the Bite - and surely the largest out of them all, the Barony of Shorfall has had a history of profitable business ventures and trade, only declining after the erection of the Greymane Wall. The barony was later placed under the House of DeWitt under lady Fleur DeWitt, captain of the Wolf's Guard. Barony of Beau's Tooth Originally one of the smallest baronet holdings, the Barony of Beau's Tooth is located on the island that shares its name. Originally the seat of the House of Cloverfield, it was later delegated to the House of Delcarn for their service to the Blades. As a result of Highlord Cedrec Delcarn's appointment as leader of the Order of the Onyx Knights, the island has become the headquarters of the order. From the town of Light's Hand, the Highlord rules over the island in the hopes of also bringing the Silver Hand to Gilneas. The island is also noted for a small population of Wildhammer Dwarves within the small town of Dun Argon on the island, where they mine moonstones to craft Moonsteel. Baronetcy of Ebonhollow One of stronger Baronetcies of the Ashen Coast, the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow is located on the rocky western shores of the Bite. Under the leadership of the House of Enderlain, Ebonhollow encompasses a decent chuck of the western shore where the port-town of Seabreeze - which is also the capital of Ebonhollow -is built. The rest of their land consists of forest-land to the east. Recently with the installment of the Viscounty of the Veil, the Enderlain's have become vassal's of the House of Avernus and have begun a rise to prominence, outshining many of the other Baronet's. Baronetcy of the Hart A long lived and highly defensible holding, the Hart is home to the House of Hartvale. Split into three branches, the House of Hartvale has had a history of in fighting for dominance; something owed to their Cobalstant blood. Resistant to the Duchy's rule, the Hartvales of the Hart have begrudgingly joined with the duchy at large. The Hart is home to several key things to the family, namely the Veinstone Mines, where the family mines Hartstones, and The Hartreave. Baronetcy of the Black Forest A small holding just north of the Hart, the Black Forest holds a sizable forest of ironwood trees, supplanted in ancient times from the Blackwald. Home to Ashwood, the former seat of the House of Ashery, it is now lorded over by the Hartvales of Ashwood, led by Brutus Hartvale. Baronetcy of King's Cross Home to the House of Thorne, the Baronetcy of King's Cross is a small port baronetcy in the eastern portion of the Bite just off one of the rivers. The holding is rather tiny and was destroyed during the Invasion of Gilneas. It has recently been restored by Lord Lancion Thorne; who was granted back his titles by the Duke. Families The House of Grayblade One of the three Great Families, the ruling house of the Ashen Coast and Marcher Lords of the Bite, House Grayblade stands as leaders of the war torn people of the Ashen Coast and of Gilneas. Despite the house's short presence in the region compared to the other families, the House has exerted a large amount of ambition and strength through the two lords that have ruled under it's banner. They are currently led by Lord Berenal Grayblade, who rules from his seat in Wolfstone Castle within Bannhurst. They lord over Bannhurst and Cobal's Hold. The House of Avernus Lords of Mistvale and earls of the Veil, the northern most region of the Bite, House Avernus has been within the Ashen Coast as long as the Great Families. Ancestrally vassals of House Cobalstant, the House lorded over an obscure barony in the northern reaches, mining iron and biding their time as they were unable to oppose their over lords. When the House of Cobalstant was displaced, House Avernus quickly swore it's self to House Grayblade to gain favor, and was later able to build its self up far past where it had once been. Unfortunately, the growth was stifled when House Grayblade was nearly killed off, and they later suffered heavy losses under the Orcish invasion. Since this however, Lady Aya Avernus has continued on her family name, and under her the family has risen to the position of Earl and is seen as the right hand of House Grayblade when it comes to affairs of the Bite. The House of DeWitt Lords of Shorfall and as a result, Karnsburg, the House of DeWitt is a Fallow Crestian knightly family that has deep ties with the House of Grayblade. Having redeemed her family name under service of her childhood friend, Berenal Grayblade, Lady Fleur DeWitt is the first of her house to reach nobility. Placed in Shorfall due to its importance and proximity to Bannhurst, the family continues to uphold their name and run the region they've been granted. The House of Blackmist & House of Blackbriar Barons of Blackfall Reach and a deeply secluded house, House Blackmist is an enigma to most of the Ashen Coast families. Descendants of the ancient druids that once inhabited the Ashen Coast and settlers of the region, House Blackmist's blood can be traced back to both heritages of the region. Known for having established a township within the Dark Woods, the house and town remain mostly to themselves within the woods, having sworn to House Grayblade only out of desire to remain undisturbed. Due to their reclusive nature, their history is either largely uneventful or unknown and up until recently they were content to keep it that way. Under lady Karin Blackmist, the house and their lands became somewhat more proactive under the banner of the Blades, aiding in the excursion through the woods. Though they still remain very secluded and somewhat wary of the other Ashen Coast families, their cooperation has benefited the region greatly as Blackfall Reach is now treated as an important trade stop by merchants that travel through the woods. Lady Blackmist eventually disappeared without a trace, and after months of no word, was replaced by her cousin. Lord Hendric Blackbriar is a stark contrast to his cousin, who was a known practitioner of dark arts. Hendric is a devout worshipper of the Light, going as far as to adorn himself in Exarch's armor from Draenor. Though he is new to ruling the region, it is unknown how his drastic shift in religious policy will effect it. The House of Delcarn Barons of Beau's Tooth, the House of Delcarn has low born roots and has replaced the House of Cloverfield as lords of the island. Lorded over by Highlord Cedrec Delcarn, the House is a native Ashen Coast born family rewarded for their service to the Blades of Greymane. Highlord Delcarn has already made strives in the region, revitalizing the lands that once belonged to House Cloverfield and establishing new trade within the island. Having found a large mine of moonstone, a vital ingredient in Moonsteel, the island was raised to the status of a barony. Under Lord Cedrec, the family has also taken a leadership role in the Order of the Onyx Knights, allowing the branch of the Silver Hand to make its home within their seat of Light's Hand. The House of Hartvale Baronets of the Hart and several other holdings, the Hartvales are one of the oldest families in the Bite. Deriving from a bastard line of the House of Cobalstant, the Hartvales embody their progenitor line's virtues and beliefs. Due to significant in fighting throughout the years, the Hartvales have been unable to ever rise past Baronet. Split into three branches, the family has now completely separated their beliefs amongst two of the three branches. The Hartvales of the Hart, the main branch led by Abner Hartvale, is resistant to the Duchy's rule but have begrudgingly accepted it. Along with the knightly Hartvales of Dragon's Tooth, led by Thurman Hartvale, the two branches are opposed to the last branch of their house. The Hartvales of Ashwood, led by Abner's son Brutus Hartvale, have cast their lot in with the Duchy fully and have even accused the leaders of the two branches of murdering the House of Ashery. With having done this, Brutus has been seen as a traitor to his family. Brutus has joined the duke's Wolf's Guard and has continued to be the face of Hartvales that support the duchy. The House of Thorne Baronets of King's Cross, the House of Thorne is one of the many families that can trace themselves back to the Bite. Having supported the Northgate Rebellion publically, the Thornes were disgraced and had their lands taken from them along with their noble ties once the rebellion had ended. Wandering without aim for sometime, the House eventually rejoined the fold through the Blades of Greymane and were restored their holdings as a Baronet, in exchange for their continued loyalty and service. Led by Lord Lancion Thorne, the Thornes have put aside their past to see to a restored Gilneas. The House of Enderlain Baronets of Ebonhollow, the House of Enderlain is a long lived house that comes from the Bite that is said to be as old as any other great family. With several blood ties to the Wickers- going far as claiming decent from a Bite Clan - the Enderlains are predominantly an Old Ways worshiping family. Coming from the deceased Ebonhollow family, the Enderlains have remained one of the few Baronet families that can trace their line back to a consistent region for several generations. With the Invasion of Gilneas having wiped out the many families of the Bite, the Enderlains have begun to rise to prominence. They are currently led by Leria Enderlain, who took over after her father and brothers were killed during the Invasion and the escape. The House of Cobalstant Former Dukes of the Ashen Coast, Kings of the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast and lastly Marcher Lords of the Bite, the House of Cobalstant was one of the oldest and most powerful houses in the entire kingdom at the height of their authority. Formed as a result of the merge of the two feuding families of Cobal and Stanton just as the Kingdom of Gilneas was in its formation period, the House of Cobalstant made its mark in Gilneas by claiming dominion over the Ashen Coast. Granted the land as a Duchy, the House was split into three branches, the Cobalstants of Graston who mainly held to the Cobal bloodline, the Cobalstants of Shorfall who mainly held to the Stanton bloodline, and the Cobalstants of the Fang who held to the unified pact between the families. In time, the House of Cobalstant came to refer to the main branch of Bannhurst, which became the wealthiest and most affluent branch of the family. With countless achievements and honors to their name, the family's consistent ruthless measure (something echoed in their family motto, Strength above all) has been their most notable trait. The last vestige of the family was murdered within their manor in Bannhurst during the Second War after mismanagement caused a revolt. They were replaced by the House of Grayblade, which had served the crown loyally and held a minor blood tie to the Cobalstants through a wayward member of the family who had fled from their lands to evade an arranged marriage. The Cobalstants were later raised into undeath and are currently led by Hendrick Cobalstant, who has cast his lot in with the Legion of Vengeance. A living branch of the family exists by way of the Warden of Graston, Maribell Cobalstant. Once believed to be a simple soldier, Maribell's line was found to be a bastard one of the Cobalstants through chance. Legitimized, she revived the once Great House with the stipulation that all claims were forfeit. In exchange, she was made a full peer of Graston and retained all titles there. The House of Cloverfield: Defunct The House of Cloverfield was an extremely minor noble family that managed the island of Beau's Tooth. Unremarkable and rumored to have purchased nobility due to their mercantile roots, the family married into the House of Grayblade during a period where the family was just as unremarkable as they. Though it later paid off as the cousin house was able to gain minor advisory roles in the Ashen Coast, their best boon came upon the affiliated house's perceived destruction. Elevated by blood right to Marcher Lord after the apparent destruction of House Grayblade, the Cloverfields enjoyed a brief amount of power before an accident abruptly cut their joy short, killing the small family off and leaving the House of Darkoak in power. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:The Bite